Perfect Chemistry
by weluvcherry
Summary: Fresh out of college, Caroline Forbes begins working for the smart, sexy, unapologetic womanizer and business tycoon known as: Niklaus Mikaelson. Caroline expects only a business relationship but is soon mistaken as they both fall instantly for each other. Can Caroline come to except him and all of his baggage, or will it complicate things further? R&R!


**Author's note:**

**This is my very first Vampire Diaries fan fiction. I am obsessed with the show, and after reading so many Klaroline fics, I wanted to write my own. I'm not sure exactly where this story will go or what exactly it will be about, which is why I want to hear what you think. After you read the first chapter, be sure to review! ****Disclaimer:**** I own nothing; I just love the couple, but the stories mine. **

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Fuck, what time is it? I roll over and glance at the bedside clock, **7:30am**. I'm going to be late; I can feel it. It's my first day at my new job. Fresh out of college with a business degree, and working for one of the largest companies and for the most eligible and attractive bachelor in New York: Klaus Mikaelson. I thought I would only be seeing him in my dreams, not in my future. I groaned inwardly and get out of bed. You could say I made a hell of living with what I was provided with. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, but I did have more than enough. A nice ass loft apartment, complete with one of a kind furniture, glass windows, a lot of space, its perfect for me. I walk into the bathroom and start the shower, ready to feel the heat on my pale skin. I fetch my favorite body wash and jump in the shower. I place my hands on either side of the granite tile and let steaming hot spray coat my body and hair. Rolling my neck, I begin to wash my hair, contemplating how my first day will go.

Klaus fucking Mikaelson's personal assistant. My research on google told me he's not your typical "Mr. Right". Smart, Arrogant, Conceited, but incredibly sexy. Not only that, he's single...BUT he has a way of getting around. People Magazine says "The 25 year old bachelor, is the youngest business tycoon that owns over 8 multimillion dollar companies. He is officially ranked #1 as The Sexiest Man Alive." Which means that I have absolutely no chance with him. Just because I'm his personal assistant doesn't mean that I'll actually be allowed to see him…but it would be oh so nice to stare at the man that makes my panties wet at night. I shake my head in disgust, _get it together Caroline Forbes!_ He wouldn't go for me anyway. I probably only seem like a good fuck to him. Hmm, it would be worth it…. I snap out of my current facade and get out of the shower with my hair wrapped in a beehive. I skip to my walk in closet and scan the designer clothes. What shall I wear today? Chanel, Gucci, Louis Vuitton? I want to look presentable but sexy. I do have a boss to impress.

I end up selecting a navy blue fitted pencil skirt, and mint green blouse that shows of just the right amount of cleavage. I tuck in the blouse quickly and pair it with navy blue pumps. Satisfied with my outfit, I walk back into the bathroom and start on my unruly hair. Why does Monday morning have to be the day my hair doesn't want to act right? I straighten it and let if flow swiftly down to the middle of my back. I apply foundation, mascara, and my signature red lip stick. I have to admit; I look pretty damn hot. It may just be the way the outfit shows off my curves. Not two risqué but just the right amount to have everyone at my new job turning their heads to stare at me. I smile at myself one last time and exit the bathroom. I grab a quick cup of coffee, banana, and yogurt for breakfast. I throw the simple breakfast into my Louis Vuitton bag and snatch my keys off the link by the front door.

I enter the elevator and smile awkwardly at the guy in front of me. Not too bad looking. His brown eyes follow my body up and down but stopping suddenly at my perky C cups. He nods appreciatively at my chest and raises his head to staring at me. Who the fuck is the prick? I'm not too keen on lingering eyes. They piss me off.

"Hey, I'm Tyler Lockwood. I'm new to this building; I just moved into the apartment on the 8th floor." He holds his hand out in my direction, waiting for me to grasp it.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I live in the Penthouse. It's nice to meet you Tyler." I reach out and shake his hand. He is pretty cute, but his hand is entirely too sweaty for my liking. I smile sweetly at him and wipe my hands on the side of my skirt. His eyes go back to roaming my body, gratefully the dinging of the elevator tells me I've reached the parking garage. I've never been so appreciative in my life!

"It was nice to meet you Tyler, but I've got to run. I'll see you around maybe." Eager to get to my car, I suddenly hear the sound of his loafers on the pavement. I'm just trying to be a punctual assistant but obviously he doesn't want our conversation to end. I reach my car and turn around with a swish of my hair.

"Caroline, I don't mean to be so forward, but I was wondering if you would like to go out for some coffee?"

Trying to stifle a laugh, I unlock my Audi R8 and climb in, shutting the door rather loudly behind me. I hold up my coffee. "Sorry Tyler, but I really have to get to work. I'll have to take a rain check, sorry."

Failing to hide his disappointment, he turns back to me with his puppy dog brown eyes and straightens his Armani suit. "That's okay Caroline. It's not every day you meet a beauty like yourself. I'll hold you up on that rain check. He winks sexily at me and turns on his heels.

Well, I'll say. I believe Stella got her groove back. I pull out onto the road and check the time on my Michael Kors watch. **8:40. **Fucking Damn! I speed through traffic and lights hastily trying to make my way to Mikaelson Enterprises. Thankfully the job is only a solid 15 minutes away… if you're speeding. I pull into the parking garage and surprisingly find a parking space in the front with name _Caroline Forbes _engraved in beautiful calligraphy. Wow, I officially believe it when they say it's a multimillion dollar company. I mean hell, they can afford engraved parking spaces. FUCK ME. Grinning, I glance at my watch and notice I'm on perfect timing, five minutes until 9am.

I enter the lobby and stop dead in my tracks. Klaus Mikaelson's company makes Bill Gates look like shit. The high ceilings and abstract paintings on the wall make you feel as if you're in an art gallery. I was never a big fan of Art in college, but these paintings make me want to be interested. I glance around the office and notice the beautiful brunette at the reception desk. Beautiful, of course, would be an understatement. All around the lobby you could see the men and women hurriedly trying to make their way to their offices. But there was one thing I did notice. Everyone woman in the office was a brunette. EVERY SINGLE ONE. I sheepishly grab at my blonde locks. What if I get fired for having blonde hair? I roll my eyes and make my way towards the reception desk.

"Good morning, I'm Caroline Forbes, Klau—Mr. Mikaelson's new personal assistant." I mentally kick myself for my stutter. I wonder why I'm so uptight. I never get nervous. I roll my shoulders back and muster my biggest smile. She smiles back appreciatively and types in something on her computer.

"Good morning Ms. Forbes, if you'll make your way to the elevator to the right. You're on the top floor." Wow, she is gorgeous. I wonder if every woman in this office is exceptionally beautiful. I twiddle my thumbs nervously, and try to breathe regularly. I feel a bit overwhelmed as I always do when I start a new job. I just hope that he isn't an arrogant prick, but I know that's too good to be true.

"Thank you so much. I hope I make it through my first day without messing up." She laughs at my comment and writes down something on a sticky note.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, and I'm sure you'll do just fine. You look amazing. I just hope you can handle him. Whatever you heard in the magazines just multiply that by 5. But here is my number if you want to grab a drink or something after work. Trust me, you'll need it."

First day at work, and it seems like I've already made a genuine friend. Plus, I really do need some type of other friends besides Netflix and Chunky Chocolate Chip ice cream.

"Thanks Elena, and yeah I'm definitely going to take you up on that offer. I can meet you at Hotel Delmano's bar at 7."

"Perfect." She smiles big at me. I turn towards the direction of the elevators and press the up symbol. She gives me a good luck wave and before I know it the elevator doors are shut. It's not every day you get to work for Klaus Mikaelson so suck it up and get it under control Caroline. I subconsciously smooth out my skirt, fluff my hair and take a deep breath. I can do this. I mentally rack my brain for conversation starters, but I'm interrupted by the opening of the elevator doors. As I step out into the foyer, I can tell that I'm in a penthouse from the extravagant furniture, high ceilings and opened space, and wooden floors. You can actually see the amazing skyline; I could see why he likes working here. However, this Penthouse makes mine look like a shack.

I'm greeted by a muscular, but slim tall dark haired beauty with greyish black eyes. His cheekbones would be a sculptors dream. He eyes me huskily, taking in every detail of my body. It's almost as if I'm naked in front him. I smile and run my fingers nervously through my hair.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson's new personal assistant. Who are you?" I mentally slap myself in the head at my bluntness. What if the guy is important?

"Hey Blondie, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore, but damn girl, I look forward to seeing you around every time I'm here. Me and my brother Stefan do business with Klaus."

Exactly how many fuckable guys am I going to see in one day? I mean, I can practically feel the need to race back home to my dildo. I cannot take the sexual frustration! I haven't even laid my eyes on my boss. Blondie? He obviously knows that I'm the only blonde haired woman in the building…Great.

"Nice to meet you, Damon. I appreciate your likings of my body, but if you'll excuse me, I have a boss to meet." With that being said, I sashay out of the foyer and search furiously for the door leading to his office. I find the oak door, smoothing down the front of my skirt and blouse, I knock cautiously and enter.

"Good morning Mr. Kla—Mr. Um….. Mr. Mikaelson." Fuck Fuck Fuck, I'm fired. If I thought he only looked good in the magazines I was dead wrong. High cheekbones. Perfect, toned chest. Blue eyes. Golden blonde, brownish hair. Oh and that stubble on his chin, I could just lick it! I see why every woman he meets falls in love.

"Good morning Ms. Forbes, and no need to be shy love I don't bite, only a little. Have a seat so we can go over some things." He winks at me, and I just about strip naked. God and that thick accent, I could fuck to the sound of his voice. I sit on the plush leather couch and glance around his office. More abstract painting hang on the walls. His oak desk is covered in manila folders that look to be important. The windows in the room are huge, and the sun pours through, brightening up the room. I blush at the thought of being fucked on his desk. Oh, I'm going to have marvelous dreams tonight. I snap out of my daydream and muster up my last bit of confidence. I'm fresh out of college, and I really need to focus on working with my boss not fucking the boss. But If I could do both….

"I apologize… I'm just a little nervous. What would you like to go over?" He smirks at me, obviously aware of the affect he has on me. I continue to focus on his facial features imagining what it would feel like to run my hands through his hair.

"No need for apologies, but let's be clear on the rules. I want you here and on time every day from 9am-6pm, however on some nights you will have to stay a little later. I do work from my home, so you will most likely be working from my home as well. I do NOT allow any relationships with coworkers. I run a very tight ship Ms. Forbes because I'm the boss and that's what bosses do. You will fetch me lunch at exactly 12pm. You have exactly 1 hour for a lunch break. As my personal assistant you will do exactly what you're told. You are required to organize all of my meetings, do paperwork, pick up any personal things I may need, and accompany me to all fundraisers and such. Does that all sound good to you? Any questions Ms. Forbes.?"

The only thing I can concentrate on is his lips and the way he says "Ms. Forbes." I don't care what I have to do for this man, but he does sound like a hard ass. Plus, he is overly serious and let's not forget controlling. I have no idea if I'm going to be able to keep up. I'm Caroline Forbes, I pretty sure I can organize his life. I smile and for the first time I believe I can actually do this. There is a bonus: I get to attend public events with him as his DATE. I did here that part correctly.

"No sir, I don't have any questions. I should be able to manage. Where do I start?"

He smirks at me once more before answering. That look is to die for. "You can start by organizing my meetings and appointments for the week. Your desk is right over there,"

I get off the couch and make my way across to the desk in front of his. Wow, working in the same room as Klaus. Surely I can get past this one day without saying something obnoxious and sexual. Without uttering another word, I sit down at the desk and begin organizing his meetings. After a while, I start to get the hang of it. Every once in a while I feel the flicker of his eyes on my face. The gesture makes me blush and bite my lip.

"Is there something you need Mr. Mikaelson. You keep glancing at me and it's very distracting." Before I know it, he's behind me, bending down so that he is near the side of my ear. I can feel his chin hairs on my cheek." God I wonder what that beautiful mouth can do down south. He chuckles deeply and moves a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry love, but you biting your lip is VERY distracting, and let's not forget this obnoxious amount of cleavage you're showing." He smirks at me and leans away. All at once, I start to miss his close proximity. It's as if I'm drawn to him. What the hell is going on? God he is so sexy! He returns to his desk, and just like that he's back to being the boss. I continue to work and refuse to look his way. They weren't lying when they said he was a womanizer and I refuse to get sucked in.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I'm off to get lunch. Is there anything you would like in particular?"

I stand by the door with my hand on the knob. He seems so engrossed in his work that I have to clear my throat twice just to get his attention.

"Whatever you choose is fine. I enjoy surprises. You can use my card and get something for yourself." He offers me his card and I take it.

Whew, I sprint out of the office and down to the lobby. Away from all of the sexual frustration. I breathe a sign of relive as I reach my car. I've never been so happy in my life. As I pull out, I head to my favorite subway shop: Lenny's. It's not going to be the extravagant food he's use to, but he did say he liked surprises. I order us two meatball marina sandwiches. My favorite, but let's hope he likes it.

I make it back to the office in no time, and my aching stomach is indeed ready for some food.

"I got us two meatball marinas." I place his card on his desk and manage to get back to my desk in one piece. As I unwrap my sandwich, I eye Klaus with curiosity. It's as if he's never had a sandwich before.

"What the hell is this? I told you to surprise me, not bring me shit."

I gasp in shock. He hasn't even tried the damn sandwich; it's as if our moment earlier is forgotten. He seemed like he was actually in to me. Man this guy is something eels, but I have to remember I'm only here for a pay check. I cannot wait to have drink.

"You haven't even tried it. It's delicious. Have you never had Lenny's before?"

"No Ms. Forbes, I haven't. But I'm starving, so this will have to do."

"Well maybe you should be more specific in what you want next time. I pay close attention to detail and you told me nothing in particular you wanted, so yes this will have to do." Holy shit, I swear I said that in my head. But sometimes I can't stop myself. This is Nicklaus Mikaelson not some random off the street. I really have to watch my smart mouth.

"I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to say that."

"You know I could fire you for you smart ass mouth. I don't take orders or attitude very well, so don't let it happen again. If it happens again, there will be consequences, and I don't mean you being fired."

Why does everything he say have to have a double meaning to it? I do like it rough though…Get your head out of the gutter Caroline. He didn't mean it that way…or so I think. I finish lunch and see that Klaus has as well. I smile…VICTORY. I get back to work, organizing and such. Except for a few glances, Klaus says nothing for the rest of the work day. He receives a call every once in a while, and I swear his voice is like velvet.

By the end of the day, I'm literally beat and ready to pass out.

"Mr. Mikaelson, is there anything else you need?"

"No Ms. Forbes that will be all. You may take your leave."

I gather all of my things and walk towards the door, relieve already coursing through my body. Something tells me to say something nice to him; he looks like he could use it.

"Hey, you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Caroline. It was a pleasure working with you today. I'll see you tomorrow." I lean over his desk, unaware that I'm showing all of my chest. His eyes darken and he runs his tongue over his bottom lip slowly. I offer him my hand, and he grabs it, placing a soft kiss on my wrist.

I swear I feel like a virgin all over again.

"Oh the pleasure was all mine, I'll see you tomorrow Caroline." I blush scarlet and leave the office, swaying my hips a little too hard. Two can play that game. I reach the elevator and press the down button. I make it to the lobby and go to wait on Elena.

"Wow, you look like you had an overwhelming day. How about that drink?"

I smile enthusiastically at her and we walk arm in arm to the parking garage. As we reach our cars, I notice that we're parked side by side. How ironic.

"I'll meet you at the bar in 20." I scream at her over my engine.

**-2 hours later-**

"Oh shit I love this song!" I slur over the loud music. I glance at Elena and she giggles uncontrollably. I can't remember exactly how many shots I've had. I lost count after 6. We end up talking about our hometowns. Ironically, we're both from Mystic falls. Before I know it, we're talking about how frustrating my day was with Klaus. I hop out off of the stool and make my way to the dance floor, grabbing her with me. We dance like fools on the floor, swinging our hair to the beat of 'Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon.

After dancing to a few more songs, we exit the floor and make our way back to the bar stools.

"I think I'm drunk." Elena laughs obnoxiously and hands me a glass of water. I gulp all the water down and grab my purse off of the counter. We exit the bar and make our way to our cars.

"Well this was fun, we should do it again. Instead of a weekday, let's stick with the weekend." She embraces me tightly and with a farewell she leaves.

Drunkenly, I stagger over to my car unaware of the brick wall in front of me. I collide into it and fall on the ground.

"Aw shit! FUCK that hurt." I lay back on the concrete and feel the cool wind on my cheeks.

"Caroline! Caroline, are you okay?" I open my eyes wearily, and I'm met with a pair of familiar set of blue eyes. Oh fuck me twice.

"Is this a dream?"

"No love, you're just drunk. How could you be so careless? Can you walk or do you need to be carried?'

"Oh please carry me." I groan as he swoops me up into his arms. I have no idea where we're going. He smells so good! I nuzzle my head into his chest and start to drift.

"You smell so good. Like cupcakes." He chuckles and hoists me into a black town car.

"Wait Wait, I need my car."

"My driver will take it back to your place, and it'll be there when you wake up in the morning."

How the hell does he know where I live? Oh fuck, he's a stalker and he's going to kill me.

"No Caroline, I'm not going to kill you…. I'm simply going to take you home and put you to bed.

I blush, realizing that I said the last part out loud. I have no idea how he found me or why he's being so nice to me all of a sudden. I just know that he smells so good and I'm hammered. The car stops abruptly, and I feel the familiar wave of sickness in my stomach. I rush out of the car and go straight towards the bushes.

"Shit Caroline!" He pulls my hair back as I continue to heave into the bushes. Suddenly a rush of guilt floods over me. My boss is holding my hair, and I'm throwing up in a bush.

"Mr. Mikaelson-I'm so so-"

"It's okay love, let's get you inside." Before I can protest he lifts me back in his arms and takes me into the building. We reach my door and he fumbles with the keys, but finally makes it into the door. He moves quickly and finds my room. My clothes are strung all over the floor, but I can only see smidges of things. He lays me down on the bed and moves back the duvet. He strips me of my shoes and begins unbuttoning my shirt. He gasps as he sees the sight of my black lace bra. His fingers linger idly of my stomach, a little longer than necessary. He mumbles something under his breath and tosses my shirt to the floor.

"Where are your night clothes?" I giggle and shrug my shoulders.

"Where are your night clothes?" I mock his tone of seriousness. He rolls his eyes and settles for a shirt on the ground. He removes my skirt and flings it to the side. His hands trace up the sides of my creamy legs, up and down over and over again. I moan appreciatively and squirm under his touch. I don't care that he's my boss or that I barely know him. I need this.

"Oh what I could do to you love. But you need to get some sleep." I groan a little too loudly as he slips the t-shirt over my head.

"Sleep Caroline." I groggily turn on my side and drift off into a deep sleep.

**WELL? I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter. Please let me know your opinions. As I won't upload the next chapter until I get some reviews…just kidding. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in about a week. Are there any other characters you would like to see mentioned? Like I said, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Maybe like 50 shades of Grey. It's what I thought about while I was writing this. **

**R&R! **

**-Tiff**


End file.
